


The Last Word

by Papireaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papireaz/pseuds/Papireaz
Summary: The end of a beginning for Emilia Travers.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fate Fan Stories





	The Last Word

It was a sunny day, probably the sunniest that she had ever seen. 

While she was an heiress, that did not mean that she had all the luxuries the world could offer. She barely left the family manor, and if she did it was usually with an escort from her parents or her uncle.

But that was not going to stop her today!

‘I’m going to conquer the world!’ she thought as she slid down the stairs, only just managing not to fall down at the bottom of the stairs.

She wiped some dust off her navy blue robes, while they were uncomfortable for most things she tried to do, they were still stylish in their own special way.

“Willy!” She called and immediately after a house-elf popped up. He wore red tattered rags and had a nasty scar on the left side of his face which resulted in him wearing an eye patch for the rest of his existence.

“Where are mother and father? Not to mention Uncle Phillip?” She asked while brushing her long black hair to one side.

“Willy knows not where Master and Mistress is. Willy thinks that Master Phillip is in the garden, having tea.” The House elf replied with a bow, before disappearing just as how he had appeared.

Emilia nodded as she took off towards the garden.

Passing by the kitchen, which had many elves all at work preparing breakfast, lunch, or a mix of both. Each with a forced smile on their face, however, that did not deter her as she waved at them all while on the way to the gardens.

Finally, she arrived at her destination, pulling away the curtains to reveal a lush landscape, with many plants growing.

Tangerine trees, pear trees, apple trees. 

Hedges that were carved to pronounce “Honorem, sit ultimum verbum”. The Travers family motto, which simply translated from Latin meant “Honour, is the last word”.

She walked down the pathways that were meticulously crafted with different coloured bricks in a zigzag pattern.

The pathway was wide enough to avoid any confrontation with nature, should anyone want to have a quick stroll and not be bothered by the plants and trees from all around the world.  
In the distance, she could see a short dark-haired man sitting on a bench while sipping his tea. He was clutching a newspaper as he didn’t notice the approaching figure.

“Uncle Phil! Uncle Phil, over here!” She yelled, only to be ignored.

Pouting, she tried to think of another way to gain his attention, only for someone to grab her behind.

“Ha! Gotcha’!” A man yelled as he lifted her up from the ground, despite her protests.

Emilia turned to face the man, anger all over her face as she met her Uncle grinning at her.

Emilia immediately shot her head back, only to see that her Uncle was… still sitting on the bench? Reading the newspaper while sipping on a mug of tea.

“...how?” She asked while scratching her head.

The figure of her Uncle on the bench started to fade away, as she realised that it was all just an illusion.

Turning to her smiling Uncle she tried to hit him on the arm but missed entirely.

“Now, now Emilia, I could have sworn that you knew that I dabbled in magic, no? After all, we are wizards and witches.” He said while trying not to laugh.

Emilia jumped on him as she replied “You scared me half to death Uncle! That isn’t funny,”

Phillip apologised as he patted his niece on the shoulder. “Wow...Look at you! Nearly six, and you carry yourself like a fully grown woman. I’m impressed, Emilia, very impressed.”

Emilia nodded as she replied, “Well soon I’m going to have to take over the Travers name Uncle, and you are going to bow down to me!” 

Phillip laughed as he ruffled her hair. “Maa, maa Emilia, once you get there I’ll bow down. But you haven’t even reached the age of Hogwarts yet, so I sincerely doubt that you will take over the family name soon my little princess.”

Emilia pouted as she replied “Not. A. Princess.”

Phillip laughed as he pulled out his wand to summon some tangerines as he asked “Then what are ya’? Because to me you look like a troll.”

Emilia punched her Uncle, and managed to hit him as she screamed “Am not!”

“Are too!” He replied while grinning.

“Am not!”  
“Are too!”

They eventually stopped bickering as Phillip handed his niece some peeled tangerines. “Eat,” He said. “I know you are hungry, and considering my brother doesn’t arrive until tomorrow I can tell you are starving.”

Emilia tilted her head in confusion. ‘Wait, mummy and daddy are away? Why?’ she thought to herself.

“Ah, right. I forgot, my esteemed brother forgot to tell you didn’t he?” Emilia’s face twisted even more as Phillip carried on.

“Brother is away at the moment. Your mother and father are meeting a very important person right now, and they are discussing a business proposal.”

Emilia’s eyes widened as she asked who, but Phillip motioned a zipped mouth as he replied in a sing-song voice “Can’t tell you!”

Emilia threw a leftover tangerine at her Uncle as she demanded him to tell her. “I’m the Heiress, so I deserve to know!”

Phillip smiled as he replied “Nuh-uh! No can do Emilia, if I did my, head would be put on a pike. And you wouldn’t want that to happen to your dearest Uncle, would you?”

Emilia turned away with a “Hmmpf,” despite what Phillip was saying.

“Oh come on, you have the most fun with me don’t ya! Who takes you to London?” He asked, watching as his niece flushed and everted her eyes. “Who lets you eat ice-cream when your father isn’t looking?”

At her lack of a response, Phillip sighed and then said with a grin, “Who's going to give you lots of presents today?”

Emilia turned to him with a smile as she hugged him and said “You are! Now give me presents!”

Phillip nodded as he gave her the tangerine she threw at him.

“Here your highness, my present!”

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 

It was raining as Emilia entered the library. Now at seven years old, she stood a little taller, and her black hair had grown even longer than before.

Not only that but at the request of her mother she had plaited her hair to her left side. With a smile, she put back the book she was reading on Alchemy.

“Oh? Emilia, fancy seeing you here?” Phillip called out. “Never knew you read books, well it would be hard for trolls to read the damn things.”

Emilia pulled out the book as she chucked it at her uncle.

“I’m. Not. A. Troll!”

Phillip caught the book as he read the title. “Alchemy huh? Law of equivalent exchange… Maybe you are trying to exchange your Troll body for a human one, how nefarious!” he crackled, only to narrowly avoid the next boom.

“I’ll get you once Uncle, I swear on it!”

Phillip laughed as he replied “With what? Your barbarian tactics? C’mon Emilia, I’ll teach you how a real wizard fights.”

Emilia’s eyes widened as she followed her Uncle out to the garden.

Willy, unfortunately, appeared at the wrong time, as before he could ask Emilia what she would like for dinner he crashed into Phillip.

“Ma-Master Ph-Phillip?! I’m so-sorry-” Willy’s line was cut off as Phillip kicked the poor elf in the face, sending him flying down the corridor.

“Who said you could speak to me, filth?” He snarled.

Willy winced as he got up, but Phillip was faster as he continued to beat down on the elf, even getting curious enough to see what was underneath the eye patch.

“Let’s see what’s underneath…” He said as he forced it open, despite the elf’s protests.

“Fuck me you’re an ugly cunt, I’ve seen mudbloods having a ‘party’ with my mates scream more than you. Now come on, raise ya’ voice elf. Or else…” He said while tormenting the elf.

Emilia had enough, as she grabbed his arm crying out “Stop Uncle! Don’t you think that’s enough?” 

Phillip snapped back to reality as he cleaned his smooth suit and stood up from the crying elf, who was now bleeding all over the carpet.

“Consider yourself lucky Elf, Emilia here has bargained for your life. Next time watch where you are going, and clean up that damn carpet! With your tongue, if you have to!” He roared as he led Emilia outside.

“Sorry about that Emilia, you shouldn’t have seen that.” He apologised.

Emilia shook her head as she replied “Sorry? That was cruel Uncle. Father always said to treat others as you would like to be treated…”

Phillip snorted as he replied “That fool. Listen, Emilia, are we all created equal?”

Emilia shook her head. She was confused, how was that justification for what her uncle had just done?

“No, we are not all born equal. Some are born faster than others, some with greater strength. Some are born into a family of low lifes, and others are born into a family of greatness. Each human is born different, and we are not equal.”

Emilia cut him off as she asked “But what you did was cruel?” Emilia cut across his little speech.

Phillip’s response was a sharp blow across the back of her head. 

“Listen well, Emilia. We are graced with magic at birth, there are some born without it. Some were born as an Elf, or a Centaur. Why shouldn't we flaunt what we have to those superior then us? After all we help to drive society forward, not them. Like the Shafiq family, a few years ago they gave birth to a Squib son. They did what any sane person did and got rid of the lowly trash.” He finished.

Emilia shook her head as she replied “But Willy… WIlly is my friend! You were being mean to him for no reason. It was an accident!”

Phillip gave a cold laugh as he remarked “Friends? With that cretin? Emilia, Emilia. Inequality in this world is not wrong, no further from that. It is in fact just. Being friends with Elves? Have you lost your mind? They are a lowly species that grovel at our feet, nothing more and nothing less. They don’t deserve to be on equal footing, as we are above them,”

“But why? Why are we above them?” Emilia asked.

“Why? Let me ask you this Emilia, why shouldn’t we be above them all? We have magic, yet pain and suffering still exist in this world. All these species that are lower than us cause all this suffering, why should we treat them as equals when all they do is cause misery for everyone else?”

Emilia stuttered as she could not reply. She was only eight after all, but she still opposed her Uncle’s ideals. What they were, and what they stood for.

“Emilia, when you grow up you shall understand. The reason why you can’t leave the house alone is the fact the world isn’t safe for a girl like you to walk around all alone in. Treating filth like equals is unjust, as they will never be like us.”

She nodded as he quickly changed the subject.

“So Emilia, what would you like to learn?”

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Happy birthday! Happy Birthday to you!” Her parents sang.

It was her eighth birthday, and the cake they had gotten her was a cut chocolate one with green sparkles on top.

Lying underneath her cake was the latest Newspaper, Dec, 19 1981

According to it, it had been a month since the ‘Dark Lord’ had been defeated, and since then she hadn’t seen her Uncle.

While she would never forget that night, it didn't mean that hadn’t wanted to see her Uncle for her birthday. It was a big occasion, and one that she would miss him at.

Willy smiled as he bowed to the members of the Travers family before disappearing.

“Eight years old! Wow, I didn’t know you grew up that fast Emilia!” Her father stated while handing her his present.

As she opened it, she found it was a book from Japan as it featured a man and a woman holding a thin sword.

The book’s title simply read “The soul of life: A Samurai's way”

Confused, Emilia looked up towards her grinning father. “I know you like to read up on other cultures,” He said. “So on my last trip to Japan, I bought this for you in their equivalent of Diagon Alley, Wano Kuni.”

Emilia smiled as she gripped her father in a tight hug and thanked him. She held tightly to the book, as she awaited the next present from her mother.

Her mother handed her a small package, and as she opened it she saw a small golden necklace with a diamond seahorse pendant attached to it. Her mother put it on her, as she explained that it was her gift when she turned eight. And now, she was passing it on to Emilia.

The family shared some jokes together, Willy came later as he lit up the birthday cake. “Go on Emilia, make a wish!” Her father said while the lights went off. 

The only thing that was illuminating the room was the candles, and Emilia grinned as she thought of a wish.

‘I wish to see Uncle Phillip again, and for him to be nice to Willy!’ She thought as she blew out the candles.

Time seemed to slow down, as she blew the candles and lot’s of commotion happened, which caused her to claspe her ears in pain and fall to the floor.

When the lights turned back on… she was shocked.

The white jumper she was wearing was stained blood red. Not only that, but she felt something warm trickle down her forehead.

Drip! Drip!

Emilia went to look for her parents, but instead could only find the same blood red covering all the walls surrounding her. 

She finally spun all the way around, and sitting on top of the table instead of her cake was Willy’s head, his face in shock. 

But it was just his head, as behind him his body was wide open, his intestines glistering on the floor. 

The blood red colour wasn’t just a colour, it was coming from Willy.

Emilia vomited as she realised what had happened. After a few moments she grabbed her book, which had some blood on it and ran out of the room, scared for her life.

“Mu-MUM!? Da-DAD!?” She yelled to no avail as the words would simply not come out of her mouth. She hurd a gurgling noise behind her, and as she turned around she saw her mother.

Her mother was floating in the middle of the air, her dress was ripped and she was half naked. She was tied up by ropes and had a defeated look on her face, her throat was ripped and there was a gag in her mouth.

Suddenly before Emilia could react, a massive beam penetrated her mother, spraying her blood everywhere and vaporising her from the waste down.

“Mu-Mum?” Emilia asked as she tried to shake the top half of her mother’s body.

“Mu-mum? Wake u-up! Pl-Please!” She cried, yet her mother was still unmoving.

The ropes disappeared as her mother’s top half fell on Emilia, seemingly trapping her on the floor.

“He-Help...someone...please...help me!” She screamed as she stared dead straight into her mother’s cold eyes. Her facial features were one of pain and shock mixed together and Emilia was crying.

Eventually she managed to free herself from the body, however she could not walk without a limp as she followed a bone chilling scream coming down the hallway.

Emilia followed the screams as she struggled to keep upright. Not only was her leg killing her, but her head hurt as well. Plus with the fact that she felt unclean, and she had her mother’s blood all over her face.

Emilia stopped to vomit for the second time. Unable to keep walking, she crawled towards the unmistakable scream of her father.

“Pl-Please Phi-Spare Em-Emilia.” Her father managed to say. Emilia was so close to the door, as she kept on crawling.

Her hands weren’t high enough to reach the handle as she got on her knees and stretched her arms higher than she ever had. She had to know what was going on!

“I’m sorry brother, but you brought this upon yourselves. Two years ago you should have made the deal with the Dark Lord, he sends his regards.” A voice said, which Emilia recognised.

‘But wasn’t the Dark Lord dead? And that sounds like-’ She thought as she opened the door only to be greeted by insects entering his father’s mouth and blowing him up from the inside.

The second man gave a feral grin as he licked his lips and dipped Emilia’s cake into the blood and started to eat it.

Emilia kneeled there in horror at the sight of her father being eaten by the very same insects that killed him, and the man that killed him and her mother, not to mention Willy…

Was her Uncle.

Phillip grinned even wider as he saw Emilia on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. His eyes showed sadistic enjoyment as he took a step towards Emilia, offering the cake that was meant for her.

“Do ya’ want some Emilia?” He asked, his voice dripping with an emotion she had never ever dreamed of hearing.

Amusement.

Emilia tried to run away, but found her legs could not lift her up. She tried to scream, but no voice came out. She tried to crawl away, leading to her nails starting to bleed. 

Tears fell onto the ground as she tried to escape. Or maybe it was blood…

“Oh c’mon Emilia, isn’t this fun?” Phillip said like a maniac. He tore her father’s head of his corpse as he rolled it on the floor, landing directly in front of Emilia.

“Didn’t daddy dearest say for you to not run away from guests? Let alone from your Uncle.” He said while laughing maniacally. “Show me some of the Travers grit, eh?”

The only thing she could do was tremble as Phillip pulled her up from the floor and forced fed her the cake.

“Be grateful Emilia, and be a good girl and eat it won’t you? I hear Willy spent a long time making it?” He said, ruffling her hair.

Emilia found that she wasn’t emptying her stomach at the feeling of her father’s blood mixed with cake in her mouth, maybe it was because there was nothing left to empty.

Phillip pulled out his wand as he cast “Fiendfyre!” and grabbed Emilia and left the burning house behind.

He sat her down in front of the gates as he said “Ya’ know, your father died quite pathetic. As my older brother, I expected more of him. Your mother however, she did not disappoint-” He was cut off as Emilia spat at him.

“Ho? So you do have some fight in you?” Phillip said while beaming at her. He pulled her in close as he said “Happy birthday… Emilia!”

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

“Hey… Emilia was it?” Someone said.

Emilia looked up from the table as she met the eyes of a dark skinned man wearing Auror robes. “Do you want anything? I can only imagine how harrowing this must have been for you. If there is anything I can do to help, please do not refrain from asking.”

She looked at the man strangely as she asked “May I ask what is your name?”

The man nodded with a soft smile as he answered “Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Emilia nodded as she asked what happened.

“Well, shortly after we found you and your Uncle. He managed to escape, but we saved you and brought you here. No wonder you can’t remember, you were probably in shock.”

Emilia nodded as she saw the boom her father gave her, opposite her on the table.

Her father…

The thought of him started to make her wail again and Kingsley failed to calm her down. “Emilia? What is happening?” He asked in concern.

“My-my parents. Th-they are d-dead!” She cried out while trying to wipe away the tears. “Yes they are, and… and I’m sorry for your loss.” The man said, bowing down his head in anger.

“If only we had gotten there sooner, we could have caught the bastard that did this. You would have received justice for the real crime that took place here, and for that I can only apologize.”

“It’s not your fault,” Emilia replied. Kingsley raised his head as he saw her, calmly pick up the book she had with her and open up the front page.

Kingsley left the room after that, and he asked for the trainees to give her some space for the time being.

Emilia opened up the blood stained book to the first page. It was drenched in blood, however it wasn’t bad enough that she couldn’t read what it had to say on the life of Samurai.

Chapter 1 - What is a Samurai?

As the world has progressed, so have the concepts of being a protector. Currently, in the Muggle world a ‘protector’ is something that manages to protect the things they cherish the most.

Wealth, fame, power… All things man would want to protect.

Years ago, in my wonderful country called Japan. We had Samurai, protectors of the land. Cultivating the Bushido codes; one of honour and where to place a sword they served to protect Japan, the Daimyo and its citizens for many centuries. That is where a true honourable ‘protector’ came from.

The Samurai do not exist anymore. 

In today’s climate, they cannot exist. Many corrupted people are in charge instead of one Daimyo which one could replace, instead Muggle politics had bleed into our Magical world.

Weather that is a good thing, or a bad thing only time will tell. Maybe we can achieve true peace? Freedoms for everyone?

Equality instead of inequality?

However until we have reached that goal, as the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro, one of the leading Magical schools in the entire world joint with the ‘big three’ of Hogwarts, Beubaxtons and Durmstrang I have pledged to not only protect Japan, but the world from evil that wishes to disturb progress.

Mahoutokoro is located on the topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima, anyone of any age can come and learn the ways of the Ronin Order. And Order which has no qualms of revenge, of assassinating enemies of the new world.

We use not the sword for ill will. No, we use our swords to protect those who are being hurt right now by the evil that contaminates our land, to save those who cannot save themselves.

That is what the Ronin Order stands for.

Come find me, Kozuki Kenji, and I shall personally determine whether you are ready, or not.

Emilia finished the first chapter, her hands trembling as she put the book down.

The Ronin Order, a place where she could help save people. Help save people from the very same evil she had been exposed to. But deep down she knew she didn’t care about saving lives. 

Life was meaningless, no she had one true goal. A goal she would achieve even if she died to complete it.

First things first, she was going to need to go to Japan. To the top of the Volcano and attend school at Mahoutokoro, and learn the skills she needed.

And then she would purge the evil that was Phillip Travers, her uncle.

No, a chance to destroy Phillip Travers, the same way he destroyed her parents, her home and her friend WIlly.

She could hear thunder from outside as she used the sharp edge of her nails to carve into her skin despite her pain and blood:

REMEMBER PROMISE 5/12/81

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was cold on the mountain. It was raining everywhere as Emilia climbed it, now standing at fifteen years old.

Her long black hair was now cut down to her shoulders and instead of luxurious robes she wore thick fur coats to protect her from the rain.

The volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima was raging with a storm as she traversed it to reach the top.

She had started her journey up the Island two days ago, and the weather had only gone worse since then. Not only that, but her supply of food and water was dangerously low as she feared she would not survive another day.

She gritted her teeth as she rolled up the sleeve of her coat and peered into her left forearm.

The promise she had made all those years ago…

She continued climbing, despite the state of the place and eventually she reached it.

In front of her very eyes laid Mahoutokoro, in all of its glory. It’s architecture was one of an old Japanese tower, yet this was much bigger. Not only that, but a physical barrier of water surrounded it, not allowing any rain to pass through.

In a flash of lighting an old man stood in front of her, his hand holding a sword that was directly placed underneath her throat. He wore a traditional robe and had long brown hair with a scruffy beard

“State you name, and intentions!” He said in perfect English.

Emilia threw her hands in the air as she replied “Travers. Travers Emilia, and I wish to join the Ronin Order.”

The man flashed a grin and relaxed, but the blade didn’t falter as it stayed close enough to kill her in an instant.

“A new recruit, eh? Kenji-sama was right. Seems like new recruits will always come here. Follow me, Ms Emilia I shall take you to the headmaster himself.”

The blade disappeared as she followed the man inside the barrier, as he explained to her the truth about it.

“You may think that it is for our safety, however you are wrong. This is the second trial of the exam. The first was to traverse the Island to the top, and the second was the Gate of Judgement, only those it deems as worthy can see it.”

He led Emilia to a big room, a man was sitting down on a cushion while he was drinking some tea.

“Ah, Soma. I see you have brought our new guest, please excuse us while we talk.”

Some as she was now called, bowed to the headmaster as he left the room, closing the door behind them.

“Hello, my name is Kozuki Kenji and I'm the headmaster of Mahoutokoro, please sit. This will be your interview.” He said with a wave.

Emilia sat opposite the headmaster as she felt a huge presence of magic surrounding him.

“Ah? So you can feel it. That’s good, anyway please tell me about yourself? Your name, age, reasons for joining etcetera. Please entertain this old man,” He said with a smile.

Thunder roared more furiously outside as Emilia Cleared her throat and began to tell him about her.

“Hi, my name is Travers Emilia. I come from England and I’m currently fifteen years old. I wish to join the Ronin Order to help protect people,” She lied through her teeth.

Kenji nodded as he continued to sip his tea.

“Next time Ms Emilia, you shouldn’t lie to others. Especially ones who can give you what you want,” he said calmly.

Emilia nodded as she replied “Yes you are right, my apologies. The truth is I wish to join the Ronin Order for a chance of killing my Uncle Phillip, who killed my family and left me for dead. I seek to kill him for the crimes he has done, and free all the people he has hurt.”

Kenji nodded as in a flash he attacked Emilia, who didn’t have enough time to pull up a shield which was seen as she was sent tumbling across the floor.

“Pathetic. How can you claim to achieve revenge when you can’t defend yourself. Stand up!” Kenji said, taunting Emilia.

Emilia spat on the ground as she pulled herself up and aimed her wand at him, yelling “REDUCTO!” A blue light soared as it travelled towards the smiling man who cut the spell in half.

“Interesting. A wand user that isn’t afraid to fight back.” He said, and even faster than before, he appeared before Emilia and tried to slash at her causing her to drop down on the floor in order to avoid his blade.

“However skilled you may be Emilia, you still lack the finesse and lethality it takes to kill someone. No, if you went against even a child enrolled at this school you would be beaten mercilessly.” He said while trying to stab her, only using one hand as the other was holding his cup of tea.

Emilia’s pace quickened as she got angrier. ‘The bastard is underestimating me!? I’ll show him!’ She thought as she quickly pulled out paper and made a Nordic Rune, placing it one the floor and stuck her wand in.

“RELEASE!” She cast as two white wolves were summoned and began attacking the headmaster who merely smiled.

“Ah, a summoning rune. Very intriguing, I thought most English wizards relied on only their sticks. Seems I was wrong.” He said while rubbing his chin as he avoided the attacks of the two wolves.

Emilia grinned as she replied “Well you thought wrong, I’m not most wizards!” She then charged into battle as she yelled a number of curses and jinxes that would incapacitate him quickly.

‘I need to do this quickly in order to show him I'm strong.’ She thought as one of her curses hit him directly in the head.

“Yes!” She cheered.

Her wolves barked as she heard a voice say behind her “Wow, and very easily tricked as well. What an interesting applicant here.”

Emilia turned around as she saw the tip of the man’s blade pointing at her throat. He was sipping his tea with a grin.

Emilia called off her wolves as she asked “Well? Did I pass?”

The man’s grin went even further as he replied “No,”

Emilia’s face stiffened and her shoulders slumped as she heard this. ‘So… I failed?’

“Keep you head high Emilia, students here in Mahoutokoro never bow down. It shows defeat, and we here never accept defeat. Although, you aren’t familiar with the rules so I’ll excuse you this once.”

Emilia’s head shot back up quickly as she started to match the grin he had.

“Travers, Emilia! I formally accept you into Mahoutokoro’s school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please allow me to congratulate yourself,” He said as he shook her hand.

She smiled as she accepted it.

‘Uncle Phillip, you bastard! Just wait, I’m coming for you!’ 

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkk

“One hundred push-ups! That will be your goal for today’s physical education, you have only ten minutes to achieve this goal. And no breaks!” The teacher said as he watched his student struggle.

Panting heavily from her previous exercise, Emilia dropped on the floor as she got into position and bent her knees down as low as she could without falling.

‘One...two...three...four…’

Emilia took notes as her teacher began talking about weapons.

Kenji brought up his sword as he addressed it to the whole class. “This is a Katana. A renowned weapon worldwide, and an important tool in our arsenal. Magic can be used on your sword, like this.” He said as he slowly raised his sword and pointed it to the class.

“KAI!” He yelled as a thick blue aura surrounded his Katana.

“Using my Katana, now coated with my magic, allows for me to increase the lethality of my attacks by threefold. Watch,” He lectured as he cut the whiteboard behind him, and after the slash it erupted into black flames.”

He slowly sheathed his Katana as he addressed the whole class on how to envelop something with a coat of magic.

“Feel the air, the magic surrounding it. Feel the earth, and the magic coming from it. Your environment is an unlimited playground of magic, it is an infinite resource. In the heat of battle always conserve your magic, instead use the magic around you.”

“Yo,” A boy said.

Emilia looked up as she saw a white skinned boy around her age with wavy brown hair, and some facial hair flashing a peace sign at her. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and a pair of jeans and was about 5”6.

“What’s your name? I always see you around, but ya’ don’t stay for long,” He asked while grinning. 

“Emilia. Emilia travers, and you are…?” She said.

“Rael. Rael Hatake, I assume you’re from Britain?” He asked as he sat down on the chair next to her.

She nodded as his grin enveloped his whole face, “That’s good. It’s nice to have someone else close by, I’m from London myself.”

‘But wasn’t his last name Hatake… he doesn’t look Japanese?’

“You’re probably wondering how my last name can be Hatake, but come from Britain and look nothing like a normal Japanese person aren’t ya’?” He said.

Emilia blushed as she slowly nodded her head in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, I get it all the time. Long story short, I’m adopted I think.” He said calmly while glancing at her.

“Seems like a B, but maybe she’s a C…” He muttered so that no one could hear him, unfortunately Emilia caught what he said as she hit him square in the face shouting at him.

“Were you peeking at me? You goddamn pervert, stay away from me!” She threatened as she packed up her bags and left, leaving the boy on the ground with a massive smug look on his face.

“Hey… she hit me. I think I might have liked it!” She heard Rael say as she pulled out her wand and shot a Bat Bogey hex at him.  
‘Maybe it will teach him next time to not be a pervert…’ She thought as she left the library, only hearing screaming from the poor boy behind her.

“Soooooo….cute!” He said as he was clutching his nose.

“I’ll break you down Emilia Travers, and then your heart will belong to min-Ouch! WHat the fuck-” 

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

“Emilia. Emilia. Emilia. Emilia. Emilia.” 

Emilia tried not to get annoyed as she was taking notes during her study break. Usually some people went to the cafeteria, or others to the library.

Emilia decided the best place to study was her private dorm, however some people didn’t get the memo as Rael was hanging from her window saying her name constantly.

“Emilia. Emilia. Emilia. Emilia. Emilia- Hey you finally opened the window!” He said while rubbing the back of his head as he was faced by a furious Emilia.

“What in Merlin’s saggy left testicle do you want, annoying perv?” She creamed at him causing him to nearly fall backwards into the snow below.

“Jeesh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Ya’ know, if you took me up on my offer your bed wouldn’t be as onley so maybe you would wake up happier-” Rael was cut off as Emilia grabbed her wand and pointed it at his neck.

He gulped as she whispered to him quietly “Talk. Now.”

“So...hot…” He said quietly, causing Emilia to point her wand close at his neck.

“Alright, alright. I’m just asking if I can copy your homework for the next lesson. I kinda’ forgot we even got homework, and I’m not looking to do three hundred laps around the school in nothing but a coat.” He managed to say.

Emilia dropped her wand as she replied “Well now, how hard was that-Wait homework?”

Rael nodded as he asked if she had done it, his head tilting. “I mean, you are the best student here. Why would you have not done it, right?”

Emilia shut her window, causing him to fall landing with a crunch as he groaned. 

She turned towards her pile of work, and found she could not see it.

“Oh fuck me!” She cursed as she couldn’t find the homework she was looking for.

‘Guess I’ll be joining my ‘lover boy’ down there in detention. Speaking off, where is he-Oh shit!’ She thought as she rushed back to her window and saw Rael at the bottom holding his head.

He flashed her a grin as he gave her a thumbs up, only his thumb was sticking to the side instead of upright.

“I’m fine Lady Emilia… I think.” He coughed out.

Emilia gave a small smile back as she replied “Good to hear. Wouldn’t be good if my annoying pervert was injured.”

She walked away as she heard Rael scream “SHE CALLED ME HER ANNOYING PERVERT!? LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOO-OW WHY IS MY THUMB LIKE THAT?!”

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kenji smiled as he led his class to the armoury.

“Today class 3F, you shall be Katana, conversely known as the Oni-Blade. Each of you shall line up and go in pairs. Who would like to go first?” He asked as Emilia’s hand immediately shot up.

“Ah Emilia, and your partner…?” He asked.

Emilia looked around her classmates, some were eyeing her with an annoyed look, while others were chatting away with their friends. However, none were asleep like one student was.

“Rael, Kenji-sensei. He will be my ‘partner’.”

The boy’s ears perked up as he heard his name being called as he rubbed his eyes. “What? The answer to the question is 1645 I think,” He said as he slowly realised what class he was in.

“Er-I mean yes!” He quickly said with a grin and a thumbs up, his thumb covered in bandages.

Emilia face palmed as she questioned why she picked him. ‘First he’s an annoying perv, and now he falls asleep in class. Maybe I’ll show him to not mess about, maybe that way I can acquire a sparring partner.’ She thought as Rael and her were led to the armoury.

Inside were thousands of Katanas, ranging from length, hilt etc. Some had different colours, and others begged to be chosen.

Rael’s eyes widened as he picked up the closest one and inspected it. “Woah… for real!?” He exclaimed as he picked up a sword the length of his arm.

Emilia giggled as she watched the boy’s antics.

“You know perv, you shouldn’t play with dangerous objects like that. You could get injured,” She said as she looked around.

Rael turned to her as he smugly replied, “Oh is that so? Is this out of… concern?” He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Emilia flushed as she punched him in the back of his head. “N-no! Don’t think of weird things like that! As if I would care about...you!” She exclaimed as she folded her arms and turned away from him.

He scratched the back of his head as he replied, “Sure, sure.”

Emilia ignored him, despite the smile on her face. ‘Maybe… maybe it isn’t so bad to have friends.’ She thought as she shyly glanced at the boy picking up random Katanas and throwing them in the air, his arm stretched out.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” She screamed as the sword he just threw in the air, narrowly missed his arm.

He turned to her with a grin as he replied “Testing out the blade against my willpower. Pretty badass, no?” Emilia’s face scrunched up in anger as she punched him in the stomach.

“SHUT! THE! HELL! UP! DUMBASS!” She said as he was knocked on the floor, clutching his stomach.

“Ya’ know, that was pretty weak compared to before...Anyway I'm just going to lie down here, is that okay with you?” He weakly said as he slumped to the ground.

“Hmmfp,” Emilia replied as she walked away from the boy.

‘He’s so… annoying! Why can’t he take anything seriously, when he reaches the real world he’ll understand. But that’s not good enough, he will probably not understand. Also, how the hell did he arrive here? How is he still enrolled?” She thought as she walked through the armory, no blade fully catching her attention.

It was a silver blade, trapped in a dark red sheath. As she pulled it out, she could see faint patterns of fire etched into the blade, so small that anyone could have missed it.

The hilt was leathery and wrapped around the blade nicely. It fit perfectly in her right hand, and held no weight. As she swung it around, she started to grin.

This was it.

Her Oni-Blade.

The name it had been given by it’s previous owner was ‘Eien no ikari’, which translated to Eternal Wrath.

“A fitting blade, for a fine Ronin.” A voice said behind her.

She turned around as she saw Rael standing there with a smug look on his face. He had slung his sword over his shoulder, which was a larger typical Japanese sword type known as a Nodachi.It has an oblong-shaped hilt trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening.

“What do you mean, fine Ronin?” She asked.

Rael raised his brow as he replied “Oh c’mon Ms Perfect, you tellin’ me you haven’t figured it out yet?”

Emilia shook her head in confusion. ‘What is he talking about?’

Rael grinned as he raised his hand and pointed at himself. “It is I, the great Rael! Brand new member of the Ronin order who is now introducing you as a new member!” He said with a funny accent, clearly trying to sound American but failing horribly.

Emilia snorted as she replied “You? A member of the Order? Give me a break, I’ve already laughed enough today.”

The boy shook his head in anger as he threw a melted candle at her. “Hey! Don’t disrespect my dream.” 

Emilia stared at him as she said “Your dream?”

He nodded as he continued “Yeah, my dream. And if you got a problem with it, I’ll just have to prove you wrong!” 

“What exactly is your dream?” Emilia asked. “Mine… well mine is more complicated.”

Rael smirked as he raised his Katana in the air as he said “I’m going to join the Ronin Order, and help as many people as I can so that eventually I can be known as a hero. Someone who sacrificed their life to help random people I don’t know. That’s my dream.”

He turned to her as he asked what her’s was.

“As I said, it’s complicated.” She replied. 

“Well then, uncomplicate it.” He said lazily.

Emilia’s brows fluttered as she started to raise her voice at him again. “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DEMAND THINGS OF ME?”

Rael simply plugged his ears

“A dream is a dream. Everyone has one, whether or not we will achieve it is a different matter.” He calmly stated.

Emilia sighed as she sat down and said “My dream. I don’t have one, more of an ambition, a goal I have to achieve.”

She looked at him directly in the eyes. His dark brown ones, melting her electric blue ones. “I wish to kill my Uncle, and restore my clan name. He… he’s nothing more than a criminal, one that deserves to die for the many crimes he has committed.”

Rael nodded as she continued “He tore my family away from me. He… he tortured me, made me eat my own father’s blood for a twisted joke. His beliefs are even more twisted, he thinks he is at the apex of the world just because he was born with magic.”

“Sounds like someone to prove wrong.” The brown haired boy said.

Emilia stared at him as he replied “Oh right, you probably don’t know.” He stood up straight as he gestured to himself. “I’m a squib, I was abandoned by some pureblood family when I was a kid. I grew up in London homeless for some odd years, just doing stuff. I lived in Knocturn Alley for a while, doing odd jobs here and there to survive. Then I was found and adopted by the Hatake’s.”

He clenched his fist.

“My earliest memory is that of a woman, I think my biological mother. She threatened to kill me if I didn’t levitate this cup. A man next to her, which I assume was my father hit me each time I got it wrong. They called me Rael, but I don’t even know if that was my real name. Next thing I knew I was checked at St Mungos, and they dropped me off in a street and I never saw them again.”

He raised his sword to the ceiling as he said clearly “That’s why I gotta’ be a hero. To prove them wrong, so what If i’m a squib. I’ll be the strongest squib that anyone could be, and maybe I’ll inspire some other kids like me. Maybe I can break the cycle of hate. Or maybe I’ll die on my first mission, and be forgotten by time. Are you willing to die Emilia, to achieve your ambition?”

Emilia stared at her blade.

Was she ready to die? To achieve killing her Uncle?

Did she not want to live anymore?

All these emotions swirled in her mind. “Ready to die, huh. I never thought of it like that.” Emilia answered. She stood up as she pulled her short black hair out of her face. 

“Death comes to all of us, if it’s my time, it’s my time. But I sure as hell am going to put up a fight, my life will mean something.” 

Rael grinned as he used his free hand to raise his hand. “Promise? That we will achieve our dreams?” He said smiling.

Emilia stumbled as she raised up her hand and shook hands.

“Promise,”

Rael left as he went to go tell Kenji-sensei that they had found their swords. Emilia stared down at her katana as she sheathed it and thought to herself.

‘Uncle Phillip, wherever you are. Just know, Honorem, sit ultimum verbum. I will get the Last Word.’ 

Lineeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breakkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> Wassap 
> 
> Thanks for reading ya’ know, really makes me feel good.


End file.
